


Brotherly Advice

by ami_ven



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is having some girl troubles, but Virgil is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "ill met by moonlight", "thunderbird", "empathy", "understanding" & "friends falling in love"

Virgil stepped out into the cool night air, the box holding his new telescope securely under his arm. He glanced up at the cloudless sky and grinned— he’d definitely be able to see Thunderbird 5 when it orbited overhead.

He was distracted enough with calculating viewing angles and magnification factors that he didn’t immediately register the sound of two voices until they were suddenly raised.

“If you don’t know, then I’m not going to tell you!” snapped Tin-Tin. 

“But I don’t—” Alan began.

“Yes, exactly!” she cried, and stormed off.

Virgil waited until the sound of her heels had faded, before stepping out onto the balcony. Alan sat on the stone bench, head in his hands.

“I’m really not in the mood to go over flight data, Scott,” he muttered.

“Wrong brother,” said Virgil.

Alan looked up sharply. “Virg! How long have you been there?”

“Probably longer than you’d like,” Virgil replied. He sat next to his brother on the bench. “You want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Virgil bumped his shoulder, gently. “C’mon. You’d rather talk about girl troubles with Scott or Gordon?”

“I don’t have girl troubles,” said Alan. “And I don’t know why Tin-Tin’s mad at me.”

“That’s probably your problem,” said Virgil, dryly. “I hate to break this to you, little brother, but Tin-Tin is a girl. A lovely young woman, in fact.”

Alan scowled at him. “I know she’s a girl.”

“Do you?”

“Of course I— Oh.” He blinked. “She’s a _girl_.”

Virgil patted his shoulder. “It’s okay. I know for a fact she’s noticed you.”

“She has?” Alan asked.

“Oh, yes.” Virgil was beginning to see why Tin-Tin was so upset with his idiot of a brother. “She’s definitely noticed.”

Alan put his face in his hands again. “What am I going to do, Virg? She’s… she’s Tin-Tin! She’s my best friend!”

“You could try kissing her,” Virgil suggested, grinning. Alan scowled at him again. “Sorry, sorry… Well, do you like her?”

“She’s my best friend,” Alan repeated.

“You like spending time with her, right?” said Virgil. “You want to do things just because they make her happy, even if they’re things you don’t like. You’re upset when she even looks at other guys… Sound familiar?”

“Yeah,” said Alan. “What do I do?”

“Take her for a picnic on the beach tomorrow. And apologize for being such a jerk.”

“But I wasn’t—”

“Apologize anyway,” Virgil interrupted.

Alan nodded. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Virg.”

“Any time, Alan. Now, how about you come help me with this telescope, and we can keep this conversation between us?”

Alan managed a smile. “Sure.”

THE END


End file.
